Les grands esprits se rencontrent
by cococloud
Summary: FIC FINIE La rencontre de Cho et Cédric vue par une dégénérée mentale lubrique : SLASH!
1. rencontre du troisième type

Genre : SLASH !!!!!!!!!!! la rencontre de Cho et Cédric, donc relation hétéro pour changer un peu, mais rien de bien sérieux.

Rating : R, vous savez lire, c'est écrit dans la description, donc je vous fais pas de dessin (… °° vous en voulez vraiment un ?)

Dédicace : à Marlène chérie qui n'aime pas que l'on fasse des trucs louches devant l'écran de son ordi, à Laelia qui ne me dira pas qu'une relation hétéro c'est dégueulasse (enfin j'espère ) à Jule qui va ENFIN comprendre ce que c'est qu'un slash… et puis à toutes mes copines chéries qui viennent me lire (même si elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main… je vous aime quand même bande de schtroumphs)

Chapitre 1

4 maisons, 4 philosophies différentes.

Gryffondor, le courage et la bêtise

Slytherin, le fiel et la bêtise

Ravenclaw, le mépris et la bêtise

Hufflepuff, la bêtise et… bah, la bêtise.

Révolte des lecteurs indignés : « mais pas du tout, ces clichés n'ont plus cours de nos jours, libérons nous des préjugés, etc, etc… »

Je comprends. Je compatis, plutôt. Pauvres petits, si vous saviez…

(nda : ne vous fâchez pas, c'est juste pour introduire… )

LES GRANDS ESPRITS SE RENCONTRENT

Le discours de Dumbledore venait de se finir, le banquet d'accueil commençait à peine, et déjà, des regards d'hostilité s'échangeaient d'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle, au ciel décidément bien menaçant ce soir là.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, nos 3 potiches nationales, parlaient avec animation.

Une table plus loin, Cho Chang mangeait silencieusement, comme la plupart des Ravenclaw.

Encore une table plus loin, Cédric Diggory discutait d'âneries avec le fantôme qui

venait de surgir de son assiette.

Enfin, à la dernière table, la plus bruyante, Draco Malefoy s'adonnait à son pêché mignon : dévorer Potter des yeux. (nda : depuis « MIDSEL » ils sont toujours ensembles !!! c'est-y pas mignon ça !!!!)

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois la vaisselle léchée avec application pas les plus goinfres, les élèves, ventres tendus et mines épuisées, tentèrent de se lever dans un effort pathétique.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils étaient tous debouts, geignant tels des vaches tétraplégiques forcées à courir un 100 mètres. Titubant, ils franchirent la grande porte, et prirent la direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Cho s'endormait à peine lorsque les hauts parleurs magiques firent trembler les murs du château.

« Sortez de vos dortoirs par les fenêtres. En vitesse et dans le calme. »

La jeune fille bondit hors de son lit en entendant la voix nasillarde. Tout à fait réveillée par ce son désagréable, elle regarda ses camarades de chambre se lever dans le plus grand silence, puis se pencher à la fenêtre. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais bien vite, retournèrent à leur état vitreux d'origine.

Des échelles immenses reposaient contre le mur, attendant d'être descendues. Les élèves ne s'exécutèrent pas de bon cœur, la nuit étant fraîche. Et ce fut dans un concert de grognements qu'ils utilisèrent les échelles.

En bas les attendaient McGonagall et Snape, plus revêches tous les deux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Attendez ici » leur intimèrent ils d'une voix sèche. « Et ne vous éloignez pas »

Sur ces paroles, ils retournèrent dans le château, armés de leurs baguettes.

Au bout d'une heure, toujours rien. Hogwarts restait silencieux et les élèves, s'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis contre un arbre ou affalés sur le gazon, se réchauffaient en marchant de long en large, comme un troupeau de mammouths sédentaires.

Cédric, ramassé sur lui-même, accroupi, claquait des dents et observait le nuage argenté qui sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration.

Concentré sur ses pensées, si rares étaient elles, il ne vit pas se rapprocher à pas vifs la jeune asiatique. Cho non plus n'avait pas remarqué cette masse sombre qui se dressait sur son chemin. Comment dire ? Ce fut un choc.

Cho trébucha sur Cédric, qui, déséquilibré, se rattrapa à la robe de chambre de la fille. Elle s'étala dans l'herbe et lui de même, le nez dans son soutif, dévoilé par la chute du peignoir.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, des ricanements pervers et moqueurs s'élevaient autour d'eux. Ce fut Cédric, qui le premier reprit conscience.

Le réveil fut agréable. Il sentait confusément son membre se durcir peu à peu, à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de sa –très –confortable position.

Cho, par contre, se releva brutalement et fit tomber à nouveau Cédric. Elle avait eu le temps de sentir contre sa cuisse le tissu tendu du pantalon. Elle referma son peignoir d'un geste sec, empoigna Cédric par le col et lui infligea une raclée mémorable, en ne lâchant en tout qu'un petit soupir de satisfaction à la vue du garçon magistralement étalé sur la pelouse. Elle lança ensuite un regard glacial et rempli de rafales de kalachnikov destructrices à ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Cédric releva la tête à temps pour la voir passer devant lui avec un air de reine.

Entre eux, le ton était donné.

Le lendemain matin, Cho avait déjà oublié l'incident de la veille. Cédric, bien au contraire, cherchait la jeune fille parmi la foule dans l'espoir de raviver les sensation qu'il avait éprouvées sur son oreiller humain.

Ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner, en allant à la bibli qu'il la retrouva. Elle discutait, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec un garçon de Ravenclaw, qui semblait lui  aussi apprécier le charme hautain de la fille, à en voir les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Cédric ricana bêtement mais un peu fort et le garçon se tourna vers lui :

- Quoi t'as un problème ? (nda : ils sont tous aussi évolués que ça dans cette école ? Je me fais peur toute seule °°)

- Nan nan j'attends que vous avez fini.

- Que vous ayez fini, corrigea machinalement Cho.

Elle s'asséna une trentaine de baffes mentalement après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Le Hufflepuff la détaillait de bas en haut, la bave aux lèvres.

- Tourne la tête ou je te casse la gueule, dit elle sobrement.

Le Ravenclaw qui observait la scène avec un air inquiet, les avertit d'une voix tremblante avant de s'engouffrer dans une salle proche :

- Bon, le mieux c'est que je vous laisse ok ?

Cho et Cédric se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir désert. Pas un bruit, pas un geste.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Cédric.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? articula Cho

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança à pas lents vers la fille qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, silencieux.

Elle pensa :

« S'il me touche, je lui pète sa sale gueule de rat. »

Il pensa :

« … »

(note de l'auteur pour elle même : arrêtez les westerns spaghettis avec Clint Eastwood)

L'affrontement s'était terminé par l'arrivée du professeur Chourave.

- Diggory ! Chang ! avait elle hurlé. Le flirt est interdit dans les couloirs du premier étage. Et il se trouve que VOUS ETES au premier étage !!!!! Alors respectez un écart de trente centimètres entre vous deux ou dégagez !!!!!

Cédric avait filé sans un mot, Cho avait rejoint son dortoir.

Le soir chez les Hufflepuff

Cédric, affalé dans un fauteuil, regardait le feu d'un air glauque. Un autre élève arriva et s'assit bruyamment dans le fauteuil voisin.

- Salut Cédric ! A quoi tu penses ?

Le garçon tourna son regard éteint vers lui.

- Ah, j'avais oublié. Les douaniers ne t'ont toujours pas retrouvé ton cerveau.

- T'as fait quoi cet aprém ?

- J'étais avec ma copine. (Sourire plein de sous entendus foireux.) Et toi ?

- J'ai vu une fille.

- Tu sais c'est normal de _voir_ une fille. T'as fait quoi avec elle ?

- Baaaaah…………… rien.

- Vous vous êtes juste regardés ??

- Baaaaah…………….ouais.

Cédric se leva sous le regard horrifié du garçon, et alla se coucher.

Allez, à votre tour de bosser en appuyant sur le bouton à reviews


	2. les dortoirs où personne ne dort

**Titre** : Les grands esprits se rencontrent ou ce qui se passe réellement dans les dortoirs de Hogwarts

**Genre** : SLASH !!!!!!!!!! dans ce chapitre ci il y a yaoi et yuri (j'ai voulu contenter les adeptes des deux genres ) bref, je crois que c'est pas pour les âmes sensibles mais j'évalue pas très bien donc dans le doute…

**WARNING POUR PINGOUIN, POISSON, POULE ET PIGEON FATAUX**: NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE !!!!!!!! ou alors ne m'en parlez pas. S'il vous plaît. Please. Bitte. Je sais pas le dire en espagnol. Mais je vous en supplie ne me faites aucun commentaire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WARNING POUR MARLENE** : ne va pas lire ce chapitre ma bibiche parce que tu n'apprécieras pas mais alors pas du tout !!!!! ca va pas te plaire !!!!!! et je veux pas que tu me dises que c'est nul, patati patata... kisses.....

**Elektra** : au prochain juron, ça va chier des bulles carrées (oups...) la suite !

**Squall** : merci ! je sais pas si ce chapitre va confirmer ce que tu dis à propos des persos…

**Morganne** : en gros euh… merci !

**Imoen** : merci bcp !!! on va voir si ça te plairas toujours après CA

Chapitre 2

Le dortoir était vide, Cédric se glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Ce qui ne l'aida pas à trouver le sommeil. Des images et des sensations lui revenaient. La douceur de cette poitrine ferme. Le dessin des courbes à travers sa robe.

Il sentit sa main gauche se déplacer lentement vers son pantalon de pyjama, comme s'il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Une irrésistible envie lui taraudait les reins au souvenir de la soirée de la rentrée.

L'élastique bloquait l'avancée de la main. Mais celle ci décida d'en tirer profit pour tendre encore le tissu à l'entrejambe. Elle prit l'élastique entre l'index et le pouce, le faisant doucement glisser contre le ventre chaud. Cette caresse atteint son but, mais, imperturbable, la main continua. Elle lâcha l'élastique avec douceur, effleura la peau frissonnante, se glissa contre le bas ventre, à quelques infimes centimètres de la verge tendue.

Cédric lâcha un ou deux soupirs. Il s'imaginait faire des choses délicieuses directement sur la pelouse où Cho et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Il l'entendait gémir, crier son nom dans un souffle ultime…

Sa main avait déjà bien entamé le chemin qui le séparait de la jouissance lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le garçon de tout à l'heure.

Cédric s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Ils se dévisagèrent, impassibles.

- Je peux ? demanda l'autre au bout d'un certain temps.

Pour toute réponse, Cédric se leva, le bassin légèrement en avant ? L'autre se déshabilla rapidement, et se colla contre Cédric. Leurs membres se frottaient douloureusement l'un contre l'autre, les deux garçons laissant échapper des gémissement plaintifs.

Cédric était trop pressé de jouir pour laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Il le fit s'agenouiller par terre en profitant pour caresser au passage le dos et les fesses.

L'autre attendait patiemment sur le carrelage, le froid des dalles contrastant étrangement avec la chaleur de sa peau.

Il sentit Cédric s'agenouiller à son tour dans son dos et se rapprocher. Cédric posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se positionna au niveau de ses fesses et le pénétra avec lenteur. L'autre se crispa un peu mais d'une caresse, Cédric le détendit et il put progresser encore.

Cédric continuait doucement, pas tellement pour ménager son partenaire mais plutôt pour pouvoir profiter de la délicieuse sensation d'enfermement que cela lui procurait.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se crisper à nouveau, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et caressa le membre dressé, tout en entamant un langoureux va et vient.

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux garçons étaient haletants, gémissants et trempés de sueur.

Cette position amplifiait les sensations, décuplait le plaisir.

Les va et vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, secouant ensemble leurs corps courbés.

Cédric accéléra encore les choses et effleura plusieurs fois la prostate de l'autre, qui glapit à ce contact inattendu.

Cédric lui aussi gémissait et balbutiait, et, lorsqu'il se libéra, ils jouirent tous les deux en une plainte sourde. Cédric se releva, essuya son corps trempé et se coucha.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit déjeuner que les élèves apprirent ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la rentrée.

Un incendie s'était déclaré dans les cuisines.

Cette nouvelle scandalisa Hermione qui décida de relancer la SALE. Elle avait abandonné son projet peu avant les vacances d'été, découragée par l'étroitesse d'esprit du ministère de la Magie qui avait refusé de lui accorder des subventions.

Cédric n'avait pas oublié Cho. Il l'épiait dans les couloirs, surveillait ses quelques fréquentations, notait ses moindres faits et gestes

Il en était arrivé à trouver l'emploi du temps et les habitudes de la fille. Elle passait tous les mardis matins dans un couloir de l'aile est.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Cho rencontrait immanquablement Cédric dans un couloir de l'aile tous les mardis matins, alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours d'arithmancie.

Au début, indifférente. Ensuite, agacée. Plus tard, désespérée. Et à présent, Cédric le savait, elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

Un mardi matin parmi d'autres

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux… soupira la fille, fatiguée.

Cédric s'approcha, son regard luisant de désir braqué sur elle. Il relâcha un à un les doigts qui tenaient le sac, qui tomba, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

Il porta la main fine à sa bouche et respira le parfum de savon et d'encre , avant de lécher les doigts méticuleusement. Cho le regardait faire, trop lasse pour réagir.

La présence envahissante du garçon lui avait fait rendre les armes, elle s'avouait enfin qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Cédric laissa retomber la main et poussa fermement la fille contre le mur. Serrant sa taille de ses deux bras, il l'embrassa lentement pour ressentir pleinement les sensations que lui procuraient leurs langues se caressant avec avidité.

Cho fot tomber la robe noire du garçon, et caressa son torse à travers la chemise froissée. Cédric l'imita et la fille se trouva en haut moulant d'été (ceux qui laissent tout voir à travers le tissu trop, ou pas assez, ça dépend, transparent)

Cédric approfondit leur baiser en traçant les contours charnus de Cho. Il pouvait sentir les coutures du soutien gorge qui contenait la délicieuse poitrine de la fille. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses hanches puis de ses fesses, où elles descendirent le long de ses hanches puis de ses fesses, où elles s'attardèrent un moment, avant de passer sous la jupe de la fille.

Cho sentit la main chaude remonter le long de sa cuisse, atteindre l'élastique de son string, et se glisser le long de son ventre. Elle frissonna et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Cédric. La main e dirigeait vers son entrejambe à une allure désespérément lente et pourtant excitante. Le garçon toucha à son clitoris à travers le tissu et elle se cramponna un peu plus à lui. Il continua à la caresser à travers le string, lascivement, décrivant de petits cercles appuyés.

Elle sursauta. Il avait enfin passé la main sous le tissu, contre sa peau. Le contact était avide, fébrile. Il effleura son clitoris, hésitant au début, puis reprenant confiance, il le dessina du doigt, doucement, en embrassant le cou de la fille. Leurs respirations se faisaient déjà plus pressées.

Cédric continuait ses caresses. Lorsqu'il sentit la fille frissonner dans ses bras, il insinua un doigt en elle. Chaud, doux. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, mais elle poussa un gémissement mécontent, et il entama un mouvement de va et vient. Cho bougeait doucement, respirant très fort. Elle brûlait, sa poitrine lui semblait en feu. Le plaisir montait en même temps que la température. Il augmenta encore lorsque Cédric passa sa main libre sous le t-shirt de la fille, contre le ventre frémissant.

Le va et vient se faisait de plus en plus rapide, Cho haletait. Et si quelqu'un les surprenait ? Elle sentit son clitoris se contracter à cette idée. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, pensa t elle.

Une sensation de quasi jouissance la sortit de ses pensées. Cédric avait profité de son absence pour lui retirer t-shirt et soutif, et lui embrassait à présent les seins, tout en ayant introduit un deuxième doigt en elle.

- Oooh, oui… articula t elle difficilement.

La sentant proche de l'orgasme, le garçon retira ses doigts, et s'accroupit. Il fit tomber la jupe d'un coup sec. Elle sentit son souffle sur son ventre.

Oh non, il ne va pas se contenter de souffler, se révolta t elle intérieurement. Elle posa sa main brusquement sur la tête du garçon qui se retrouva les lèvres sur son string.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Cho le supplia une dernière fois.

- S'il te plaît… Dépêche toi !

Il prit un certain plaisir à la faire attendre. Son souffle court l'excitait et il devait se retenir pour ne pas mettre fin à leurs activités illicites.

Lentement, il fit descendre le string à moitié, et déposa un léger baiser sur l'élastique. Cho se cambra.

Il fit tomber entièrement la pièce de tissu. Elle frissonnait, mais cette fois, de froid.

- Réchauffe moi, murmura t elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Cette dernière parole décida Cédric. Il écarta les cuisses de la fille, et introduisit sa langue en elle. Elle cria au contact humide. Il léchait méticuleusement chaque parcelle de peau, en prenant garde de la maintenir au bord de l'orgasme.

- Vite, viens… en indiquant qu'elle voulait en finir.

Il se releva, l'embrassa sur un sein et partit, la laissant nue au milieu du couloir, tétanisée.

Dortoir des Ravenclaw, 5 minutes plus tard 

Cho se précipita vers sa camarade de dortoir, fébrile, lui tendant un gode.

- S'il te plaît…  balbutia t elle.

En quelques secondes, les deux filles s'étaient déshabillées et se caressaient de manière significative.

Cho haletait toujours, trempée, les seins durcis.

L'autre se munit du gode et la pénétra avec. Cho ne fut pas longue à jouir dans un cri bref. Soulagée, elle posa son regard sur sa camarade qui, elle aussi à présent, tremblait. Cho s'empara à son tour du gode et s'occupa de sa camarade qui la rejoignit dans l'extase quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle passait le mardi matin dans le couloir fatidique, Cho ne voyait plus Cédric. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre cette conclusion qui ne venait pas. Elle était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle avait dû faire appel plusieurs fois à sa camarade de chambre – qui par ailleurs s'était révélée très douée.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à combler la frustration que lui avait laissée Cédric en souvenir.

Il ne viendra plus, se dit elle au bout de quinze jours sans nouvelles. Son truc ça doit être de faire grimper les filles sans les sauter. Quel sadique.

Un léger bruit la ramena à la réalité. Cédric se tenait devant elle, dans l'ombre.

Cho le dévisagea un instant puis l'attrapa par la manche.

- Pas ici, dit elle.

Elle se jeta sur la première porte venue et entraîna le garçon dans la pièce. C'était la fameuse salle sur commande. Elle était, cette fois, entièrement recouverte d'une moquette moelleuse et complètement insonorisée. Combien d'élèves en avaient eu besoin depuis l'ouverture de Hogwarts ?

Cédric se retrouva collé à la porte par une Cho quasi hystérique.

Pour lui aussi ces quinze jours de frustration avaient été durs et il s'était soigné en compagnie de ses amis, délirants d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais rien qu'en voyant Cho dans le couloir, il avait senti son pantalon se tendre à l'entrejambe.

Il se laissait embrasser et déshabiller sans résister car tout objection aurait été inutile et cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, Cho lui susurra à l'oreille, perverse :

- Tu vas voir ce que c'est que la vraie frustration.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il l'entendit aligner une phrase d'un ton aussi convaincu.

Cho se baissa jusqu'à son membre raidi et l'observa un instant, réfléchissant bien à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre.

Elle commença par souffler distraitement sur la verge, tout en massant voluptueusement les fesses du garçon.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle effleura d'un doigt le bas ventre, appréciant le frisson qu'elle veniat de provoquer. Elle aussi sentait la chaleur affluer dans sa poitrine. Enfin ! Après quinze jours d'attente, elle allait pouvoir prendre son pied comme il se devait.

Elle traça le contour des testicules d'abord avec le doigt puis avec la langue. Elle sentait l'érection augmenter de plus en plus et entendait le souffle du garçon.

- Ne pas aller trop vite, se dit elle.

Ses doigts continuaient de courir sur le sexe du garçon alors qu'elle embrassait très légèrement les cuisses frémissante.

Cédric se contenait pour ne pas hurler. Cho n'était pas vierge, ça se sentait ! Merlin, elle savait s'y prendre… Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là et il se sentait déjà à deux doigts de l'orgasme.

Deux doigts que Cho avait déjà fait courir sur la peau fine de son anus, lui provoquant des décharges de plaisir.

- Ah, Cho…

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Surprise, elle s'arrêta, contente aussi de son « travail ». Elle se releva à hauteur de son visage, se frottant exagérément contre son érection. Cédric n'ajouta rien, mais la regarda, implorant.

Elle persistait dans ses balancements, le rendant tout à fait fou de désir. Il l'empoigna par les fesses voulant la pénétrer, mais elle se dégagea. Sur la table, elle prit une paire de menottes et attacha les mains du garçon à la poignée de la porte. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne finisse pas tout seul.

- Tu vas voir… dit elle encore.

Elle se déshabilla à son tour, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Elle se caressait les seins d'une main, et dirigeait l'autre vers son entrejambe. Arrivée là, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle était déjà trempée.

Ses doigts, conduits d'après, on le sentait, une longue expérience, s'agitaient lascivement en elle.

Cédric avait du mal à se tenir debout pendant que Cho se caressait seule. A la voir gémir, s'arque brusquement, fermer les yeux, le garçon n'avait qu'une envie tant son érection devenait gênante : en finir au plus vite.

Il se rapprocha de ses mains attachées et essaya de se caresser lui même.

Cho surveillait son manège du coin de l'œil avec le peu de concentration qui lui restait. Cédric était trop bien menotté pour pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait. Cho, à la limite de l'orgasme, essaya d'attirer l'attention du garçon en gémissant plus fort. Son clitoris se contractait à un rythme saccadé.

Gagné. Cédric tourna la tête, incapable de se satisfaire autrement, hypnotisé par la jouissance de la fille : elle criait, se tortillant sur place, son doigt s'enfonçant et se retirant violemment.

Enfin, elle soupira, se lécha les doigts et marcha tranquillement vers Cédric.

J'appréhende les réactions, oulala... soyez gentils et laissez moi un review s'il vous plaît


	3. un problème existentiel

WARNING : FIN DU SLASH !!!!!!!!

SECOND WARNING : chapitre hyper court, j'ai trop mal découpé cette fic, ne me tuez pas sivouplaît.

TROISIEME WARNING (ADRESSE A TOUS LES FATAUX !!!!) : s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas cette fic, ou alors ne m'en parlez pas demain. Et après demain. Et après après demain. Merci de respecter les dernières volontés de l'auteur. PAN.

…

(j'espère qu'ils ne se rendront pas compte tout de suite que c'est un pistolet à eau)

Chapitre 3 (et dernier)

Il la suppliait, la regardant à la manière d'un labrador réclamant sa balle. Cho décida de s'amuser un peu.

- Eh bien… On dirait que tu as un petit problème (elle plaqua brusquement sa main à l'endroit du problème) Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? … C'est mieux par terre ou sur la table ?

Elle fit jouer la clé des menottes contre la porte et sourit.

Dès l'instant où Cédric fut libéré, il empoigna Cho par les fesses une nouvelle fois et, se retournant, la plaqua contre le mur. Il  la pénétra d'un coup sec, engageant des allers retours agressifs. Cho, les jambes resserrées autour des hanches de Cédric, était écrasé contre le mur à chaque assaut. C'était si bon !!!! Seigneur, elle prenait tellement son pied qu'elle croyait que son cœur allait lâcher. Cédric quant à lui, se consumait de l'intérieur ses reins le brûlait tellement que sa seule envie était de jouir pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette chaleur.

Très (très) vite, Cédric se libéra en Cho qui poussa un cri rauque. Ils restèrent immobiles une ou deux secondes, puis se laissèrent tomber sur la moquette, endormis.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'éveillèrent, se rhabillèrent. Au moment de sortir :

- Demain, même heure, même endroit, dit Cho.

Cédric approuva d'un signe de tête et la fille partit.

EPILOGUE 1

Cho s'écroula sur le lit, en nage, un sourire béat traînant sur ses lèvres. Cédric se leva péniblement et tituba jusqu'à la douche.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient amants : sur cette courte durée, ils avaient eu le loisir d'expérimenter toutes sortes de choses, notamment en compagnie des camarades de chambre de Cédric qui semblait apprécier plus que tout la compagnie de la fille.

Cho commençait même à ressentir un peu de sympathie envers Cédric, tout du moins de la reconnaissance. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque mais n'en avait, pour être honnête, pas grand chose à faire, tant que Cédric continuait à l'emmener compter les angelots au septième étage.

EPILOGUE 2

Nda : cet épilogue n'est pas indispensable. Ne le lisez pas si vous êtes déprimé(e) ou bien si vous vous appelez Cho et que votre copain s'appelle

Cédric

Cho s'effondra de son siège. Cédric. Mort. Assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Alors qu'il tentait simplement de faire honneur à sa maison.

Pourquoi fallait il que la Coupe de Feu le choisisse lui, et pas un autre ? Pourquoi devait il mourir maintenant ?

En un an de fréquentation, Cho avait eu le temps de tomber amoureuse du garçon, et vice et versa [1]. Leurs perpétuelle fête de sauteries diverses s'étaient transformées en perpétuelle fête de sauteries diverses et amoureuses.

Pourquoi ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

fin de la fic !!!! allez une petite blague pour vous remonter le moral (je m'y crois pas du tout là -- )

Mr et Mme Ptitreview ont une fille et un garçon :

Justin

Corinne

Là telle que je me trouve je me souviens pas des autres alors ça me ferait super plaisir qu'en plus de me dire (dans un review of course) ce que vous pensez de cette fic vous me disiez quels sont les autres prénoms de la famille !!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
